Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's request
by Marie Ward
Summary: HBP SPOILER ALERT! Half Blood Prince from Draco's point of view.


Disclaimer: I shall only do this ONCE. I do not own the plot of HBP I own none of the characters (no matter how much I wish I did) JKR does, and I make no profit from this either, its just for kicks.

**Prologue**

He was sweating as he walked through the door the sweltering fire in the room was only going to make it worse. Why anyone would have a fire going on such a warm summer night was beyond him. His eyes quickly darted around the room taking in the small space, the wretched fire, the large snake sitting on the hearth, the small bar with its many colored liquids (most of which he was sure were definitely not liquors) casting odd lights onto the wall behind.

A man, dressed in heavy black robes, sitting on one of the three black leather chairs stood up and took the couple steps forward to the bar. Draco immediately bowed, staring at the man's shoes, perspiring even more at the sight of the man and bracing himself, should the need arise, to get on all fours and beg for mercy. Sickened instantly at the thought of begging for anything from anybody, he stared even more intensely trying to concentrate on the words trying to form in his mouth.

"Greetings Dark Lord, how can I be of service to you?" God he felt like vomiting. One wrong word and unbearable pain would instantly be coursing through his body. Voldemort took his time pouring a thick crimson liquid into a glass that had not been there when he had opened the bottle. He raised the glass to his lips and took a slow sip, seeming to savor whatever it was he was drinking before resting the glass on the table again, not taking his hand or his eyes off of it.

"Young Malfoy." Draco shivered, though still unbearably hot. "Your father has been very disappointing to me. Using my personal affects to his own ends, slipping up at the affair at the ministry..." he paused, finally taking his eyes off the glass and staring at the young boy before him. "Getting caught." Draco could feel the wizard's eyes boring into him, he shivered again, though tried not to move.

"I'm sorry Master, I shall not fail you like my father has." Each word was a struggle, vomit threatening to escape with them. The other mans soft maniacal laugh, almost a chuckle, brought him out of his angered thoughts.

"Yes, I hope not. This mission will mark you as one of my official followers. It is top priority. I'm sure you can handle it though." He paused again, returning to his chair and setting the glass down on a near by table. An eerie smile, just a slight upturn to the corners of his mouth, contorted his face as his eyes narrowed. "Stand up."

Draco responded immediately, standing strait and turning slowly to his master, glancing only for a second at his face before averting his eyes just the side of his head, not knowing where else to look. The man's face sickened him. That was no man; there was no way, not that foul creature. His eyes were slanted, and his pupils like that of a snake's. He had not a nose but two slits where one should be. His lips thin and hardly there at all. His skin seemed smooth, scaly almost, as if belonging to a snake. Anyone who could do this to himself must be mad. How could his father ever follow such a person? Draco felt instantly sickened again.

"You are to kill Dumbledore." Draco's eyes shot to the creature before him, staring, unable to comprehend what it had just uttered. The bluntness with which this was spoken had caught him off guard, and he was slowly thinking through each of the words. After a few moments of thought, he nodded his head in understanding, finally remembering himself and removing his gaze from the wretched man's face.

"Come here." Draco stepped forward, only four steps and he reached the creature who was sure to haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. "Uncover your arm and give it to me." Draco knew what was coming; he clenched his jaw awaiting the pain that was to come.

A/N: thanks for reading, please review! If I don't feel like anyone is reading I may not continue, so let me know what you think!


End file.
